Spartan Fire Team Eagle
by DGJ2000
Summary: This story will fallows Spartan Fire Team Eagle through the Human-Covenant war.


_**Spartan Fire Team Eagle**_

Spartan B-327 was walking through the hallways of the ship, UNSC New York, to colonel Holland's office to receive his new orders. B-327 was one of the few Beta Company Spartans who survived Operation Torpedo. (Operation Torpedo was an attempt to capture a Covenant fortress world with 360 Spartans of Beta Company. They did successfully take the planet but at a high cost). Only a small number of his fellow Spartan IIIs of Beta company still live. He was also listed as Hyper Lethal which meant he was on-par with the Spartan IIs. (Hyper Lethal is a listing at means the Spartan in question is extremely dangers to face on the battlefield. Only two other Spartans are known with this listing: Spartan 117 the Master Chief and Spartan B-312). B-327 or Daniel, (by which only his closest friends knew him) stood at 7'5 with armor, 7'2 without, weighed with armor 1,385lbs, without 385lbs, short dark brown hair, piercing dark brown eyes, pale skin, age 16, armor Mjolnir MK 5, primary color raven black, secondary red (Adulthood begins for all the Spartans at 12 years old. Having been augmented by certain serums that upgraded their strength, stamina, eye sight, speed, reaction time, bone density, hearing and intelligence level, that age, they would be trained for 3 more weeks to get used to their new bodies. Then, they would be sent to the front lines to combat the Covenant). Arriving at the colonel's office he walked in and snapped to attention when he saw the colonel sitting by his desk looking over some files.

"Ah, Spartan, I've been expecting you", Holland, said.

"Sir, I heard you have new orders for me".

Holland paused, laying one of the files on the desk.

"That is correct, Spartan. You've been promoted to commander and have been give command of a fire team. Congratulation."

B-327 was shocked…. To say the least. He would have never thought he would be selected to lead a fire team. And so, sudden. "Sir, this is… unexpected… I'm honored," B-327 replied.

"Your records say a promotion was long overdue." Holland replied, leaning back in his chair while grabbing B-327's file.

"Thirty high ranking enemy officers confirmed killed, forty-seven front line combat missions, three enemy cruisers destroyed single handedly, twenty-three space missions and an enemy prophet assassinated. If that is not a reason for a promotion, I don't know what is."

"Sir, when is my team supposed to arrive?" B-327 asked, getting strait to the point.

"Your team is already waiting for you, in hanger bay 06." the colonel answered.

B-327 was confused. This new assignment had popped up out of nowhere. He had not heard of any new Spartans being transferred to the ship. But then again, who transferred whom and when was not his concern.

"Sir, I then assume that you have a mission for me and my team?" B-327 asked.

"That is correct". Holland replied, leaning forward.

"We are near the planet Nova 4. It was a world that the EG (Earth Government), wanted to colonize. However, when the Covenant attacked the UNSC (United Nations Space Command), the plan was postponed it. The reason that we are even here is, that a Covenant cruiser and a corvette have taken position over a small mountain range."

"And you want us to find out what they are doing here, sir?" B-327 asked.

"If possible. However, your team's main objective is to destroy the cruiser. The New York will take out the corvette once the cruiser is eliminated".

"Yes sir! If that is all, I will grab my gear and head to the hanger." Daniel said.

"Your team's designation number will be 5161, your name will be Eagle team. The team's positions have already been determined. Good luck, Spartan."

Daniel left and headed towards the ships armory. He thought about the mission he and his new team were going to accomplish. What is the Covenant doing here? Daniel had seen many times that the Covenant was digging for so called "holy relicts", which they believed to be gifts form their gods. Well, if that is what they were doing then his team would make them regret ever considering the idea of coming here.

Daniel entered the armory to take what equipment was needed for his mission. He grabbed a DMR, a couple of frag grenades and an assault rifle. Then he left the armory to walk towards the hanger. Going through the silver-grey hallways of the ship (a corvette is the smallest class of ship in the Covenant usually meant to transport troops. Rarely it is used for ship to ship combat. And that's the gist of it). He saw Marines and crew members preparing for the oncoming battle with the enemy corvette. He could tell they were scared; it was written all over their faces. They had a right to be fearful of the battle to come. A Covenant corvette, the smallest of the enemy's ships, was still a well-armed (meaning armed with six heavy plasma canons and two squadrons of banshees), and an armored ship (meaning well plated with alien steel and well protected by an energy shield). It certainly can hold its own in a fight.

Arriving at the hanger, he saw five Spartans standing next to a Pelican transport ship. The first of them wore olive-green and silver Recon armor. The second one wore a dark brown and white Air Assault armor. The third suited in forest-green and navy-blue Operator armor. The fourth wore silver and orange EOD armor, the fifth clad in raven-black and silver Commando armor. When they saw him, the Spartans in the olive-green and silver Recon armor approached him.

"Excuse me, Sir, are you the commander we have been waiting for?"

"Yes. That would be me." B-327 replied.

"I'm Samantha B-347 Eagle 2, your second in command." she introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you." Daniel said. Then he walked up to the others with Samantha beside him.

"This is James, Eagle 3, team sniper." said Samantha while pointing to the Spartan with the Air Assault armor.

"This is Tara, Eagle 4, team medic." introducing her to B-327. Tara wore the forest green and navy-blue Operator armor.

"Alexander Eagle 5, team heavy weapons specialist." explained Samantha motioning the one in the EOD armor.

"And this is David Eagle 6, demolitions expert." gesturing to the Spartan in the Commando armor.

Daniel looked over his new team and was sure that they would make a fine group of Spartan Super Soldiers to lead.

Then he addressed them:" All right, people, listen up! We have been assigned with destroying a Covenant cruiser that has taken position over a small mountain range. Our secondary objective is to find out what the Covenant is doing here… if possible Any questions?"

"Sir, is there any specific intel on why they are here?" Tara asked.

"Sadly, we have no intel on that at all. Any other questions?"

"Sir, how should we destroy the cruiser?" asked James.

"The plan is to infiltrate the ship and overload its engines. We will only have a five-minute window to escape, before the ship explodes. Then if possible, I want us to find out what the Covenant is looking for. Anything else?"

There was a short moment of silence.

"Alright, team. In the Pelican!" Daniel ordered.

They all entered the Pelican and took their seats. Slowly the transport ascended and turned its nose towards the hanger's exit. When the Pelican reached the lunching point, its thrusters roared and pushed it out with ease into the blackness of space.

(Covenant cruiser)

On the cruiser "The Prophets Justice" Thrule Bar'kot, a young Sangheili field marshal, was marching through the long, purple hallways of the ship. Thrule Bar'kot was an intelligent and ruthless commander who strives to bring glory and honor to himself… and then his clan. Thrule, being a very young field marshal at the age of 22, had been mocked by the older commanders because, supposedly he only received his command for his father was one of the Prophets favorite commanders. However, he quickly showed that he was far more capable to lead than some of the older Sangheili in his position. Thurle had an aura about him that his troops respected and admire. He was a fearsome adversary to face on the battlefield; standing at a massive 9'3, he simply put fear in anyone by towering over him… then killing his foe without a second thought.

Thrule was heading towards the bridge to discuss the security of the two ships and their dig site. His commander Ter'lok Vel, a poor excuse of a leader, had not followed the most basic protocol to ensure the safety of the crew and the excavation site. Thrule had no respect for his commanding officer. As always, he had a plan, if necessary, to get rid of Ter'lok and take his place as Ship Master.

Arriving at the bridge, Thrule saw Ter'lok sitting in his command chair, staring out of the window. Thrule knelt before him and spoke: "Ship Master, there is a matter of great importance that I must discuss with you".

Ter'lok motioned with his hand for Thurle to rise. Ter'lok, by no means a small Sangheili (standing 7'11 tall) rose out of his chair, and faced the giant Sangheili calmly. Ter'lok had always been suspicious of Thrule's loyalt (there have been rumors on the ship…). Thurle was not your average young Sangheili. Most young Sangheili who received their rank from their fathers had, almost always, turned out to be incompetent leaders. On the contrary, Thrule was a fearsome warrior and a brilliant commander. Being a seasoned warrior, experienced in the game of politics, Ter'lok knew that someday his second would try to usurp his position. So, he would have to watch him closely.

"What is that you wish to discuss?" Ter'lok replied with a lazy tone.

"Sir, you have not sent any scouting parties into the mountains to ensure that the holy relics are safe from the human scum." Thrule informed Ter'lok. (accusing the Ship Master of his negligence while trying to keep his anger in check).

"I see no reason to send any scouting parties. The humans are far too busy battling our forces on their other worlds." Ter'lok replied with a seemingly uninterested voice. (The Covenant had been fighting the humans for over twenty years now. The they attacked humanity for the reason of being heretics defiling the relics of their gods. The humans have been losing the war ever since it started, for the Covenant was far more advanced in technology than the humans).

"Sir, with all due respected your blatant disregard for the sacred relics of our gods disgusts me!" Thrule could barely control his anger. ( These sacred artifacts were used for their worship, but also was the reason for the Covenant being so for advanced in their technology over the humans. The artifacts were pieces of technology from a long dead civilization that was far more advanced than the Covenant could ever dream of being).

Ter'lok's eyes burned with anger:" How dare you speak to me in such a tone! I could have your head for that!"

Not wanting to aggravate Ter'lok any further Thrule replied with respect:" Apologies, my lord, I am only concerned about the safety of the holy relics. Any damage or even loss of these items would bring dishonor to you, my lord."

Ter'lok accepted the apology with grace, not being aware of Thrule's cunning way.

"I understand that it was righteous anger. But I will not send any scouting parties into the mountains. You may leave now."

After an hour flight, Eagle Team reached the LZ (landing zone). Skillfully, the pilot landed the Pelican in a circular patch surrounded by trees. The Spartans jumped out, secured the area and scanned the dense forest for any hostile forces.

Daniel gave a hand signal for his team to assemble around him.

"Alright, Eagles, listen up. Two clicks north from here, the enemy forces are operating. Once we reach their position, our main objective is to destroy the cruiser. Stay silent, hand signals only. Understood.

They all nodded and began to move through the dense forest. Eagle team remained quiet the entire time and not a word was spoken. The tall trees, the high grass would be a perfect place for an ambush. But the Spartans continued moving silently through the forest unopposed the entire time.

Daniel wondered why the Covenant had no patrols in the forest. The standard procedure of the enemy was to scout the entire area around the ships; but none were to be found. He had a gut feeling that something was amiss. However, he was on edge the whole time

.

After an hour of stealthily moving the forest, Eagle team could see the two ships in the distance. Soon they came upon a small hill. Daniel gave a hand signal for his team crawl up to the top of the hill. On top of the hill they viewed a large Covenant dig sit. Huge digging machines, hundreds of troops all working to find something that would not bold well for humanity.

"Damn, what are those split lipped aliens looking for?" Alexander commented on the sight before them.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good for us." James replied.

"Commander, I recommend that we find out what they are searching for." Samantha said to Daniel.

"I agree, Eagle two, but our first problem is getting in that cruiser undetected. Look for a gravity lift that is not well guarded."

They scanned the entire area where the enemy was digging for a gravity lift (a lift that the Covenant uses to drop of troops form large ships directly to the ground and also for delivering supplies and troops to the ship). Soon Tara spotted a lift that was only protected by a couple of Elites.

"Sir, to the left of us is a lightly defended grav lift." Tara pointed to the lift which was close to them. It was placed on a small hill that was surrounded by large rocks.

"Alright people, move in quietly." Ordered Daniel.

Daniel went first and the rest followed behind him. When reaching the rocks, Samantha looked over them to see how many hostiles were guarding it. She marked two Elites that were standing watch. Since their helmets were interlinked, the team received the positions via their helmet systems. Daniel then gave a signal that he and James were going to eliminate the guards.

Then, he and James started to crawl silently towards the unsuspecting Elites. Just a few feet away from the aliens, Daniel and James stood up slowly, unsheathing their combat knives and, in a blink of an eye, they thrusted their knives in the Elites' throats, the purple blood of the aliens splattered all over the green grass.

After having a clear point of entry, Daniel motioned with his hand for the rest of the team to enter the enemy's cruiser. They entered the large gravity lift which pulled them up into the ship. Once in the ship, they right away came upon a group of Grunts. Without hesitation, "Eagle" opened fire on them and massacred the alien filth. The sound of gun fire alerted a group of Jackals who were on patrol inside the ship. The Jackals came rushing in, only to find themselves greeted by a hail of gun fire. Eagle Team mowed them mercilessly down with their DMRs. Even though the Spartans killed a small number of enemies, they waited for a few moments because there could still be more hostiles on the way. Fortunately, no Covenant forces came to investigate; but they kept their weapons at the ready.

"It seems no one cares that we are here." James said sarcastically.

"Let's hope it stays that way." replied David. As an experienced soldier, he knew better than to trust the short moment of silence.

"Ah, let those jawless freaks. Come I'm itching for a good fight." grunted Alexander.

.


End file.
